Its a Girl
by Gigi13
Summary: Finished chap 11 added Sorta AU:What would Angels life be like if he a a daughter and not a son? This fic answers that...better summary inside...I swear its worth reading. set in s5
1. Its a girl

It's a girl.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N This is 'what if Angel had a girl instead of a boy fic.' The Quartoth story is the same except Holtz disappeared, he's not dead. Angel never got sent to the bottom of the ocean and Cordy was only a higher power for a week or two and eventually had Jasmine use her body to give birth to herself and now she's in 'slumber land". Angelus was released to stop the beast and all that. Now it's the beginning of s5. Most things are gonna stay the same as they are but this story will focus more on the relationship between Angel, his daughter and the gang and not on what we saw in the episodes.   
  
Every word in ~ ~ are thoughts.  
  
  
  
Feedback: Please review.   
  
  
  
Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Lorne and Fred sat around what was now Angel's new office reviewing Wolfram and Harts case files. They weren't officially seeing clients until the next day so they had a lot of work to do. However it was late and they already had been working for awhile so they decided to call it a night, or at least a break.  
  
"You all need to rest" Angel told the group.  
  
"Well, my apatite is coming back, anyone want to get something to eat?" Fred asked.  
  
"I guess I could" Gunn said, with Lorne and Wes backing him up.  
  
"Angel?"   
  
"No thanks Fred. Its late I should go back." He responded. The group left to eat and Angel took some stacks of paperwork and headed back to his new penthouse. When he tried to tiptoe to his room so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping body on the couch, this task failed when he knocked into a table lamp.   
  
"What's going on, who there?" the girl on the couch jumped up and asked, nervously, and breathing heavily.  
  
"Its OK Sarai its just me. I knocked into a lamp, everything's fine. Go back to sleep." Angel said to his daughter.  
  
"I wasn't really sleeping, just nodding on and off."  
  
"Were you waiting up for me?"  
  
"No." She answered.  
  
"Oh" Was the only thing Angel had to say because he really wish she was. Then, he walked over by the couch and sat on the coffee table across from it. "Did you eat?"   
  
"Not really...wasn't hungry"   
  
"You should eat something, its not good for you not to eat." Sarai just stared at him. Although things were starting to get better between them two & she was learning to trust him, things were far from perfect. She hated when Angel said 'parental' things to her, (like he just did) and when he treated her like a normal 14 year old girl, because she wasn't. She was raised in a hell dimension and survived...without him. So who was he to tell her what to do? And Angel's problem was that he hated her hating him doing those things. He wanted to protect, care for, and most importantly, love Sarai and he wanted her to like it. Something Angel was happy with was that now when she went to bed, she kept the bedroom door unlocked, its something small but he'd take what ever she was willing to give. She really was trying to like him.   
  
"Did you get your work done?" she asked, trying to be interested.   
  
"There isn't enough time in the world to get all the work that needs to be done there done." Angel told her. Sarai didn't answer, she had fallen back asleep. So Angel picked her up and carried her to her bed. In the process he heard her mumble "Goodnight Angel." Problem number two on his list. The fact she always calls him Angel didn't please him one bit. He wanted desperately to be called Dad. He didn't press the issue though, he figured she'd say it when she wanted too.   
  
Times like this when he had to carry her to bed if she fell asleep were the only times he got to fuss over her, so he spent a good 5-10 minutes doing just that. He made sure she was in just the right spot, with right amount of pillows, covered with blankets that he tightly tucked the sides of under the mattress. Angel loved to fuss over her when she was a baby, after she left; when Holtz had taken her, that was one of the things Angel missed most. Not having someone to be sweet to, spoil and make a big stink over. He hated Holtz for taking that away, and for getting to be the one to do it, or at least that's what Angel thought. Then, one day Angel caught Sarai off-guard and got to let some things slip about her and the way Holtz treated her. She said he was alright to her but almost always made her fight alone, he left her alone for long periods of time and never ever fussed or acted 'sweetly' to her. In some ways knowing that made Angel hate the guy even more.   
  
Angel pulled a chair next to her bed and sat there for a little while. She still made the same whistle-type sound she did as a baby. Angel began to think about the night she was born, and how happy was he when he realized that she wasn't a he.  
  
****Flashback to the night she was born**** :  
  
"It's a boy." Wesley had told Angel when they were looking at the sonagram.   
  
"I have a son" was Angels response. He didn't think he could be that happy. Back when he was human he decided that when the time came to start a family he wanted all boys. Later, after Darla was dust, he quickly wrapped his 'son' in his jacket and walked off with Fred. It wasn't until they were in the car when they realized Wesley was wrong.  
  
Gunn was driving, Cordy was next to him, Wesley was in the back behind Cordy and Fred was in between Angel and Wes, Angel held the baby tight and decided to re-wrap the crying child in a blanket he kept in the backseat incase of the sun and he was examining him to make sure he was alright . "Ssshh...stop crying...why is my little man so-wait a minute" Angel cut himself off when he noticed something was missing. "Ah...where's my little man?" a confused Angel asked Fred.  
  
"What? Angel what do you-Oh" Fred responded look down at the baby. Gunn stopped the car for a second and everyone looked at the baby.   
  
"Ah....oops." Wesley said. "I must have read the machine wrong."   
  
"Ya think?" Gunn shot back.  
  
"Well you know, I am not a doctor I never had proper training. I guess I really saw a finger or something" Wes concluded.   
  
"So its a girl! That's so cool. Isn't that cool Angel? You have a daughter!" A very excited Cordelia said. And it didn't really hit Angel until she said it.   
  
~I have a daughter~ Angel said to himself still in shock. Then it really sunk in. ~It's a girl...a little girl...MY little girl.~ Then at that moment of his revelation he realized that he'd proven himself wrong and he could be happier then he was before. In fact he swore Angelus was gonna come out because if what he felt wasn't true happiness he just didn't know what was. "Yeah cool" was the only thing he managed to tell Cordy. He was to overwhelmed with joy. Quickly though that turned to fear, he never was so afraid in his life and unlife, mixed in with anger. ~People want her dead. They want MY BABY GIRL DEAD!~ Angel kept telling himself.  
  
"I won't let it happen" Angel said allowed in the car while everyone, except him and Sarai were in a store buying baby stuff. "I promise no one will ever hurt you or take you from me. I'll protected you. Forever." He vowed.  
  
****End Flashback.****  
  
Angel started to get really choked up. He remembered exactly what happened after he made that promise; for a moment she stopped crying and looked at him. She looked, happy, trusting, content, hopeful, innocent and it was the first time he notice her eyes had a sparkle to them. He loved that sparkle. Not like the girl that was in front of him now. Angel couldn't believe it was the same girl. This girl was let-down, lied to, beaten, distrusting, warn-down, sad, hopeless and the status of her innocence level has seriously declined. The worst part was her eyes didn't sparkle anymore, Angel wanted to be staked every time he looked into them because there was nothing, just nothing. She'd been broken and he couldn't figure out how to fix her. "I'll fix everything and I won't let you down this time." he said softly as he kissed forehead. He had to work in the morning and he needed to be rested for it.   
  
  
  
A/N: OK so what'd you think of chapter 1? Review please. 


	2. Changes

Changing  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Feedback: please review, please?  
  
Angel knew today was going to be a long day. A very long day. He figured he should stop in to see the gang first, before he went to his office. Gunn was the only person he had left to see. When he entered Gunn's office though he found two people in there.  
  
"What are you doing here Sarai?" Angel asked, even though he wasn't that surprised. Sarai seem to take what some might consider a liking or at least a certain respect for Gunn, and it was a two way street. Angel thinks that's actually why she gets along with Gunn, because its mutual. Gunn honestly likes her for her and not just because he's friends with Angel. Or maybe it was because of all of the crew Gunn could understand what its like to be a fighter from a very early age and he doesn't pity her for what she's been through he admires it. Either way Angel learned to accept it.  
  
"Just visiting" she said.  
  
"You're not supposed to leave the penthouse with out telling me. You know that."  
  
"You weren't around. Which isn't a big deal considering-"  
  
"Ok you two lets not do this" Gunn interrupted, knowing that Sarai was about to go for a low blow. "Angel she's fine here. I am fine too."  
  
"Alright then I'll see you later and you" he said turning to Sarai "do NOT go wondering around this place. And from now on you will tell me where you are at all times." Angel demanded leaving the room.  
  
"You shouldn't have tried to go there" Gunn stated.  
  
"Why not? its true"  
  
"Yeah, but it wasn't exactly his fault either. Besides, he just worried about it all."  
  
"No not really. It was Wesley." She really REALLY hated Wesley, yet another thing Gunn knew a thing or two about. "He shouldn't be worried about me. I can take care of myself. I mean I have supper strength that I've been using my whole life and now he doesn't even let me use it."   
  
"Ever think that's why he doesn't want you to? Because maybe you've seen enough?"  
  
"Ever think that should be for me to decide?" She said starting to get defensive.  
  
"Wow? Take it easy I am on your side here remember? I just saying it must be hard for the guy to still come to grips with your abilities. Considering that technically you should be like just starting to talk, layin' in a crib, wearing a diaper and sucking on a bottle."  
  
"I bet if Angel had a way to make that happen he would. He'd change me back in a second. I wouldn't ever want to be one though. All week and helpless? Dribbling, having to be taught how to do things? Not really my style."  
  
"I hear ya. But Anyway maybe you should still go do something in the area of an apology."  
  
"I knew you'd say that. I guess I will."  
  
"Oh yeah and what you said before? About if Angel could change you he would? It aint true, he wants you just the way you are."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe." Sarai headed to Angels office where she heard a recording saying 'to sacrifice a relative or pet press the pound key.' "Gee I had a feeling I made you mad, but not that mad" she said entering the office.  
  
"What? No, no see I hit a button and-you were being sarcastic." he corrected himself.   
  
"Look I just wanted to say, about before maybe I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."  
  
"Gunn tell you to say that?"  
  
"Not word for Word."  
  
"Sit down we need to talk."   
  
"OK." Sarai agreed siting down.   
  
"Look I don't like this place and I trust it even less. I just don't want you wondering around when there's no one around to look after you. And don't say you can look after yourself because I know you probably can but its not a risk I am willing to take. So don't go off alone." Angel told her gently getting up from behind is desk. "Do you think can do that for me?"he asked bending over to her level.   
  
~He really seems to care and wants me to be safe don't he? Its kinda sweet. ~ Sarai thought for a moment. Then her other voice kicked in, the one she usually ends up listening too ~Who the hell does he think he is? He let me be taken to hell. I kept myself safe. Its probably just an act now. He's just caring about me out of guilt or the soul that was forced upon him 3 times is making him do it.~ Which is why her response was "what happens if I can't?"   
  
Angel shifted his voice to a sterner tone. "Well then, if you continue to wonder around with out someone, you wont be able to walk around at all. You'll be confined to the penthouse."   
  
Sarai laughed. "And how will you do that? You'll be working in here, you can't keep me up there, you wont know when or if I leave. What'll you put up a magic barrier so keep me in?"  
  
~GOD SARAI DON'T YOU SEE I AM ONLY DOING THIS CAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMNED MUCH! THAT THERE'S NO WAY I'D BE ABLE TO HANDLE ANYTHING HAPPENING TO AGAIN? THAT YOU'RE THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME AND NOW THE REASON I GET OUT BED! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SEE THAT?~ Angel wanted to scream that out loud so badly, those exact words. That speech entered his head every time she tested him or pulled away from him. He just couldn't get up the courage to do it. So in sted his answer was "If I must. The choice is yours...do I need to start looking up spells?" he asked getting very frustrated.   
  
She gave in, not wanting to make him really mad because deep down, she was afraid of him. She saw Angelus once and never wanted to again. "No...I-I if you want-I'll do it. Listen" she uttered.   
  
"Good girl" Angel said smiling a little, he reached out his hand to stroke her cheek but as soon as he made contact she turned her head. She really didn't even realize it, it was sort've just a reflex action to shy away from any form of physical affection.   
  
"Am I interrupting something?"Wesley asked.  
  
"Come in" Angel instructed. Sarai made a face when she saw Wes.  
  
"Don't mind if I do" a women said coming up from behind Wesley. She was young with reddish hair.   
  
"Can we help you?" Wes asked.   
  
"Well actually I came to talk to Angel but you should stay Wesley, you to Sarai." The three of them looked at her as if she had 20 heads.   
  
"How do you know us?." Sarai asked.  
  
" The senior partners told me."  
  
"Senior Partners" Angel echoed.  
  
"Yup they sent me here. I'll be you're connection to them while you're here."  
  
"Well this all sounds very boring. I'll be upstairs." Sarai announced.  
  
"You better be."Angel told her.   
  
Three days later. Angel come home late extremely agitated from an extremely agitating day.   
  
"You look pissed" Sarai observed.  
  
"If you only knew."  
  
"Why what happen? And don't say I don't need to know because by the look on your face this seems important."  
  
"Actually sweetie its very unimportant and that's why I am not telling you. So what did you do today? How was your dinner with Fred? What did you eat?"   
  
"It was good. No surprise we had Mexican. Man, she can eat tacos."   
  
"How many did you eat?" Angel asked concerned at the fact that she's not a big fan of eating.   
  
"I had two and a burrito."  
  
"Oh, good" a very please Angel responded. "I am going to take a shower. Will you be up after?"  
  
"No, actually I am kinda tired. Goodnight."   
  
After Angel's shower he got into bed and received a visit from the source if his anger that day.  
  
"I want it over with" Spike told Angel.  
  
"Define 'it'" Angel said as Sarai happened to walk by his bedroom door on the way to getting a drink.  
  
"Did you say something?" she asked walking in the room. "Oh, ah hello...what am I walking in on?" she added after seeing Spike in the room.   
  
"Its nothing, business. Go back to bed."  
  
"I think you doing business while you're in bed, shirtless with a guy standing next to the bed is 'something'" she said taunting Angel  
  
"Not funny...again go to bed."  
  
"Who are you?" Spike asked.   
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"  
  
"I asked you first. And why is Angel telling you to go to bed?"  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Angel snapped.  
  
"He thinks just cause he's my father" she made quotation marks with her fingers when she said father "that gives him some kinda right to tell me what to do." Angel let out a whining sound after she clued in Spike of the connection.  
  
"Father, huh? When did you turn her? Back in the day or during one of Angelus's outbreaks?" Spike asked.  
  
"I said father not sire. I am human."   
  
Angel whined again, he really didn't want Spike to know this.   
  
"What, how? That's not possible."  
  
"It's a long story" Angel said.  
  
"About 1-2 years ago there was a prophecy bout' two vamps having a kid, he knocked up my mom, 9 months later she staked herself, so I came out, then after a month or two I got taken to another dimension for a few days our time, 14 years there time then came back." Sarai stated in one big run-on sentence.   
  
"Well it just keeps getting better and better for you don't it? Not only to you have the fancy home, all the cars and CEO job you got a kid too. Was there some kinda award show for you that I missed? Bet you two get along great too right? You probably idolize the man like everyone else in this bleeding world. Say does Buffy know about this? Who's the mother?"  
  
Angel couldn't help himself he just had to mess with Spike. "Dru" he said simply.   
  
"WHAT! NO BLOODY WAY! I AM GONNA KILL-" Spike screamed then he thought for a moment. "Wait that child seems to be way to sane to be Dru's...very funny poofy. Now how bout' the truth."   
  
"Who's Buffy and Dru? And who are you?" Sarai asked.  
  
"Aw...didn't tell the little girl bout me? That hurts. The names Spike."   
  
"Darla...Darla is her mother." Angel admitted.  
  
"Really so you're made from both Angel and Darla, in the DNA sense? Sucks to be you, I am so sorry."   
  
Sarai laughed, "look I'll leave you two alone, but tomorrow morning I want details, Angel" Sarai left the room.  
  
"Did she just call you Angel?" Spike asked.  
  
"OUT!"  
  
The next morning Sarai woke up smelt something burning which could only mean thing....Angel was trying to cook something. So she went into the kitchen to see what his latest victim was.   
  
"What did you try to make this time?" she asked.  
  
"Toast" he replied dryly.   
  
"Oh...well I wasn't hungry anyway."   
  
"To bad. You're going to eat before I leave because I know you won't eat after." Angel told her taking out a cereal box from a cabinet.  
  
"But its so different."  
  
"I can get another brand if you like." he offered.  
  
"I am not talking about the cereal. All the food in this dimension is different. Anyway you have to tell me who that Spike guy is remember? And those other two"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I got time...I can't leave without you're permission remember?"   
  
"Fine. Spike's someone from back in my evil days, who I can't seen to get rid of. He was a vampire too, then he died not long ago and now for some reason he's a ghost. Dru was his girlfriend. His crazy girlfriend. "  
  
"And Buffy?"  
  
Angel didn't answer.   
  
"Hello anyone home?" Sarai asked waving her hand in front of his face. "Who's Buffy."  
  
"A girl"  
  
"Yeah I guessed that."  
  
"She...I...we dated, for while."  
  
  
  
"Why did you break up?"  
  
"A lot of reasons."  
  
"Such as? And how does Spike know her?"  
  
"Its complicated. I really don't want to talk about this and its none of you're business." Angel said getting grumpy.   
  
"Fine. I was only trying to be nice. Its not like I really care...its just you're the one always saying we should get to know each other and that I can feel free to talk you about anything. When ever I tell you I don't want to talk about something its always" she does an impression of voice: "oh, Sarai you need to open up, you can't keep things inside, you can trust me. I need to know what you've been through. If we have any hope of having a relationship you must be honest with me." she goes back to her normal voice "I guess that's one way street huh? I need to come clean but you don't? Well SCREW YOU!" she yelled as she ran to her room and slammed and locked the door. Angel ran after her.   
  
"Sarai open the door!" he ordered banging on it. "Please? Look I am sorry alright. I didn't mean it the way it came out." Sarai opened the door. "Thank you" Angel said entering, that when he noticed something about his daughter. Angel couldn't figure out what it was but something was different...off. Her smell wasn't the same."  
  
  
  
"I have to tell you something....I am-" she stopped herself right there.  
  
"You're what?"  
  
Sarai breathed in deep and held it for a moment. "There's no easy way to tell you this."  
  
"Tell me what? Just say it."  
  
"I am dying." she said. Angel went numb, he thought he was gonna die...well dust.  
  
"What? How." he managed to say.  
  
"I am dying. I went to the bathroom before and I-there was- I was bleeding and my stomach hurts. " she said sadly. Angel now looked scared and disturbed.   
  
"There was blood and you're stomach hurts." "why do I think I know this?" Angel asked himself, still not making the connection.  
  
"Well its more like a cramp-y feeling."  
  
~Aw, crap!~ Angel said to himself now realizing what was going on...and wishing he didn't. His eyes grew wider. "Cr-cramps....huh? Ok, we need to talk. See...you're...its...." Angel never knew a vampire could sweat so much. "See....sometimes....FRED!" he yelled with a smile."~good ol' wonderful Fred~   
  
"What about Fed?"  
  
"We need to go see her now!" Angel grabbed Sarai's hand and was practically dragging her around Wolfram and Hart yelling Fred's name, since she wasn't in her office. Eventually on their hunt for her they ran into Gunn.  
  
"What's wrong Angel? You look wigged out." Gunn observed.   
  
"Its cause I am dying"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I think they call it a hemorrhage."  
  
"A teenage girl with a hemorrhage and stomach cramps" Angel added giving Gunn a look, who pick up on it right away.  
  
"FRED!" Gunn began to yell joining them. Finally they found her in the main lobby.   
  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"Here" Angel said giving her Sarai's hand, then running away quickly with Gunn.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked Sarai.  
  
"They're freaked because I am hemorrhaging."  
  
"Hemor- wait..oh I get. those big babies! Come with honey we need to have a talk." Fred walked away with Sarai. A few minutes later Fred walked Sarai back to Angel's office.   
  
"Wimp." Fred told him and then walking out. Angel didn't say anything back because he knew she was right.   
  
  
  
"So Fred explained everything to you?" he asked his daughter.  
  
"Yeah. I am going back up."  
  
"Stay"  
  
"OK." she agreed sitting down.  
  
"Isn't there something you'd like to say to me?" Angel asked.  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know how about 'I am sorry'"  
  
"What should I be sorry for?"  
  
"About the way you acted before. The whole 'screw you' thing. I know you were upset but you can't just take it out on people like that."  
  
"You're one to talk. Where do you think I got it from? I do know all about genes and how they get passed down to their kids."  
  
"This isn't about me Sarai. I think I've been more then patient with you but you really need to start changing. I also know you've been trying really hard too its just that-"  
  
"What its not good enough for you?" Sarai interrupted.  
  
"That's not what I said. What I was going to say is you can't. You're trying hard to fit into a world that you're not even apart of and maybe I am to blame for some of that. You spend all you're time either upstairs or walking around here. You never go outside and experience things."  
  
"You don't want me to hunt anymore remember?"  
  
"I don't mean killing demons. There's more to you then a person with super-powers and demon knowledge, or at least there should be." Sarai had no idea what Angel was getting at "you're also a teenage girl and its time you start to do something's that they do and I have just the person to help you do it." Angel hit a button "come in" he said. In walked Angels expert; Harmony   
  
"You've got be shitting me!" Sarai exclaimed.  
  
"HEY!" Harmony yelled.  
  
"No, I am not 'shitting you'. Harmony's just right for the job and it's a cloudy day outside and the sun won't be out so it's the perfect time." Angel handed Harmony a credit card. "Have fun ladies."  
  
"Don't worry bossy!" Harmony said looking her project up and down, Sarai, who's long brown hair went down to her butt, and was wearing black stretch pants, a loose blue shirt and white Keds. "Come on we can't afford to waste time."   
  
"I will never forgive you for this Angel." Sarai said. As Harmony and Sarai walked out, Lorne and Spike walked in.  
  
"Hello daddy dearest" Spike greeted.  
  
"Shut up Spike!"  
  
"Hey I wasn't being 100 percent sarcastic, I know it can be hard."  
  
Angel and Lorne looked at Spike. 'What you do know about rasing teenage girls?" Lorne asked.  
  
"More then captain forehead. I mean I can't take all the credit but I'll have you know I've spent a good part of the last few years raising Dawn and did a right fine job at it too. Me n' her are like this." Spike said crossing his fingers ~ok so she spent a good part of last year plotting my death, but *he* doesn't have to know that~   
  
"Yeah I am sure you did Spike." Angel said not believing anything he said.  
  
"Don't wanna believe me? Call her up. What don't want to?" ~time to go for the big finish spike~ "Afraid to find out I make a better father then you? Or is it because we both know Dawnie never liked you very much meaning I can satisfy-in very different ways- both Summers girls better then you?"   
  
~what she never liked me? Why is that?~ Angel asked himself. "Spike get out....get out now!" Spike walked out.  
  
"Don't listen to him Angel cakes, he's just trying to egg you on." Lorne said.  
  
"But he's not entirely wrong. I mean I am not expecting a father of the year award to come in the mail anytime soon. I've saved the world several times and come up against some of the most evil things there is but I can't get Sarai to come around."   
  
"Give it time, she will"  
  
"Time? Its already been over a year!"  
  
"Yeah but she's spent a lot more then that away."  
  
"Believe me I know that. Just wish there was some way to make her remember before she was taken, even though she was only a baby, she was...we were happy."  
  
~hey wait a minute...maybe there is~ Lorne said to himself. "Ah Angel I gotta go. Oh, yeah and maybe Sarai had a point...I mean is Harmony REALLY the best person to take her out?" with that, Lorne left and Angel became scared.  
  
****A few hours later*****  
  
"Surprise!" Harmony yelled entering Angels penthouse, introducing Sarai and her new look, her hair was now only a little below her shoulder and light brown with blond highlights, she was wearing black heels with purple leather pants and a black tank.  
  
~Is that cleavage! CLEAVAGE!~ Angel yelled in his head, thanking god vampires can't have strokes.   
  
  
  
"Angel why is you're face twitching like that?" Harmony asked.  
  
"I don't he likes the clothes very much. See everything has to be his way or no way at all. Total control issues. He probably wants me to take back all the stuff we bought." Sarai informed her new friend.   
  
"I do not have control issues." ~I'll show her~ "In fact Sarai I love you're look. And you can keep every single thing you got." ~There~ Angel said not realizing he'd just been played.   
  
"Thanks Angel." Sarai said, ~I knew that would work~  
  
A/N This ends chapter 2. Reviews please. More to come soon...things are just getting started. 


	3. Lets go to the video tape

Lets go to the Video Tape  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning Sarai awoke to the smell of something cooking, actually cooking and not being burnt. Obviously Angel wasn't the one doing it. Sarai got out of bed and headed to the kitchen where she saw Lorne making waffles and sausage. "Good morning Lorne"  
  
"Hello there Sarai, take a seat the food will be ready soon."  
  
"So I am guessing you drew the short straw in the 'who has to watch me' game."  
  
"Oh don't be silly. Angel just wanted me to make sure you ate good this morning because he had to get to work early."  
  
"Yeah, to dodge me"  
  
"What are you talking about."  
  
"I keep asking him about his relationship between him and that Spike guy. He keeps saying that they''ve known each other for a while but there must be more to the story since he seems to piss him off so much."  
  
"Spike isn't a topic he likes to discus very much. All I know is that there is a lot of animosity between the two for over 100 years. The rest you'll just have to wait until Angel finally decides to tell you."  
  
"In that case I'll pass."   
  
"Ah yes, that brings me to the other reason why I am here."  
  
"Which is?" Sarai asked curiously.   
  
"I have something for you." Lorn said handing her a video tape. "I think its long overdue you see this."  
  
"Why? Whats on it?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look back when you were first born the very company where're running hid cameras in the hotel to watch you. It wasn't long before we figured it out...but it took us awhile find the cameras. Everything the cameras picked up ended up being saved in the Wolfram on Hart video archives, so I had some people over in editing do some work. Like a 'best of' tape if you will. I want you to watch it, to see that even though you don't remember it, you and Angel were-"  
  
"No..I won't watch it. Some video of the past won't make a difference." she cut in.  
  
"Well there's only one way to find out isn't there?" He challenged handing her a plate of food. "I have to skedaddle for now, but I'll catch you later to see what you did."   
  
~Lorne doesn't know what he's talking about. It makes no difference what happened on that tape. It won't change how I feel about Angel. It won't change the fact that he let me go. Of all the people he's saved I wasn't one of them. He never even came to get me! I spent most of my life hoping he'd come for me. He never did! I had to do it myself. Found my own way out and what did I find out when I got here? He started to move on. He just accepted I was gone just like that. Now he expects me to just forget everything? Not gonna happen. Although I wonder what *is* on here?~ With that final thought Sarai put the tape in the VCR.   
  
****The opening of the tape: Angels bedroom in the hotel****   
  
Angel was sitting in a chair holding baby Sarai who wasn't more then 48 hours old. She'd finally gotten over her crying fit and was sleeping.  
  
"Hey Angel..." Cordy said busting into the room.   
  
"Sshh" Angel ordered.   
  
"Oh, sorry" Cordy apologized, lowering her voice. "I didn't realize you got her to sleep."  
  
"Yeah, and it only took me two days."   
  
"Speaking of sleeping that's why I am here. I wanted to tell you that I finished ordering the crib and stuff online. It'll be here first thing in the morning."  
  
"Well then I guess she'll have to sleep in my bed tonight with me." Angel said trying to keep a straight face but he could help smiling.   
  
"What a sacrifice that must be for you?" she mocked. "So how's she doing?"  
  
"Sarai."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sarai... that's her name. I wrote it in her birth certificate at the hospital."  
  
"Sarai huh? I like it. Its pretty. What made you think of it?"  
  
"Because it means 'my princess' "   
  
*******  
  
Sarai smiled to herself when she learned what her name meant.  
  
********Back to the tape:   
  
"How fitting." Cordy commented.   
  
"I know, it was either that or little-perfect-beautiful-precious-sweetie-adorable-babygirl" Angel gushed. "and I could fit that on the line so I went with Sarai." Angels smiled turned to a frown when Cordelia started to laugh. "What?" He asked.  
  
"I am sorry I didn't mean to laugh its just so cute."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"You. Who knew the big tough, at one point biggest baddest vampire on earth, would turn to mush over a baby."  
  
"Its also a little weird how easy it is. I like just met her and already I...."  
  
"Love her." Cordy finished.   
  
"More then I ever thought I could especially since-" Angel stopped himself.  
  
"Especially since what?"   
  
"Never mind."  
  
"No way mister, you can't just leave me like this! Tell me" and excited Cordelia begged.  
  
"Alright fine. I never told anyone this but back-way back in the day before I was a vamp" he started to explain and then he covered Sarai's ears and lowered his voice for the next part "I only wanted sons. Don't know why. I guess the whole idea of having 'little men' or whatever. Never realized though how much fun it is to have a girl to- never mind you're gonna say its sexist."  
  
"Well probably but say it anyway"  
  
"Coddle"   
  
"You're right I do think its sexist but, sweet. Can I hold her?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Umm...well its just...I don't want to disrupt...she's seems..."  
  
"You're never letting her go are you?"   
  
"No ."  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Cordy said leaving the room.  
  
"Did you hear that Sarai I am never letting you go"  
  
*******End tape******  
  
"LIAR" Sarai yelled as she hit 'stop'. She'd seen enough. The last line pissed her off but she couldn't help but be touched by the rest. She felt...special. For the first time. She decided to go pay Angel a visit.   
  
Angel was bored out of his mind doing paper work. It was very quiet, the only sound he heard was the ding of his private elevator. The door opened and out walked Sarai. "Hello Angel" she greeted sitting down.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Visiting."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"No the other person in this office. Yes you. So what are you doing?"   
  
"Paper work. Do you want something?" Angel asked curiously. He had a hard time believing she just wanted to stop by.   
  
"No. So...what's new? How's the job going?"  
  
~She cares? Is this really happening?~ Angel thought. "Its fine. Thank you for asking."  
  
"So how are things going with that Spike guy?"  
  
"I am kickin' his ass" Spike said coming through the door.   
  
Just as Angel was about to say something Harmony buzzed him and said he needed to go in the hall. "I'll be right back. Spike behave yourself around my daughter!"   
  
"So peaches is really your father huh?"  
  
"Only biologically" Sarai replied. Spike smiled, knowing Angel's daughter didn't like Angel gave Spike great joy. It also left him with one question.  
  
"Who's your father un-biologically?"  
  
"Un-biologically? I am an orphan. Gunn's kinda like a brother though."  
  
"Yeah he seems alright from what I've seen of him."   
  
Angel came running through the door with the rest of the gang, including Harmony behind him. "Weapons" he yelled as they reached for the collection on the wall behind his desk. A big blue scaly demon busted into the room carrying some kind of gun. Just as he went to fire it at Angel, Angel and Gunn went to tackle it causing the demon to miss and hit Sarai. There was a loud crash, and a bright blue light filled the room for a few seconds. "Sarai!" Angel yelled getting up off the floor as Gunn beheaded the monster. Angel couldn't believe the sight that was in front of him, neither could everyone else. "Sarai" he repeated, except much softer now that he saw there was a baby who couldn't have been more then year-a year and half old wearing a smaller version of the outfit Sarai had on that day.   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Reviews please if you wanna find out what happens. 


	4. Going Back

Chapter 4  
  
Going back.  
  
A/N: I'd like to take a minute to thank Sapphire Eyes9896, for pointing out in her review that I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews because I had no idea that I wasn't! I am now though. So, thanks. Now on with the story.   
  
"WAAAH!" the baby started to cry. Angel ran over and picked up the girl.   
  
"What's going on?" Fred asked.   
  
"Well, obviously whatever was in that blast turn Sarai back into child. But the question is why." Wesley stated.  
  
"Does it matter why?" Angel said not realizing he'd said that out loud, patting Sarai on the back.   
  
"Angel's right, we should be concentrating on how to change her back." Gunn said.   
  
"Well, we have a lot of work to do." Wesley instructed.  
  
"Yeah, Wesley's right there is a lot of work to do. We can't get side tracked and lose focus on that. We'll take our time on this and figure it out in a timely orderly fashion." Angel ordered, hoping everyone would back him.  
  
"Actually Angel I meant we had a lot of work to do finding out how to- wait a second. Angel you do know we have to change her back.....right?"  
  
"What? Well yeah I guess its just no need to rush it is all."  
  
~Oh, shit~Gunn though remembering the conversation he had with her the other day. "Angel we do HAVE TO change her back SOON."  
  
"Why is that exactly?" Angel asked.  
  
"Because its wrong to keep her like this. Its not the way its supposed to be." Fred said.  
  
"Actually Fred, it is! This is it! She's suppose to be this age...so why change that?" Angel argued.  
  
"But its not the way it is Angel! It has already been changed. She's 14, she grew up already, just not here! You can't make the decision to keep her like this to make yourself feel better!" Gunn fought back and he was going to keep fighting.   
  
~Thank god Gunn. I can't stay trapped in here for one more minute! My own crying is getting on my nerves...I gotta find a way to make it stop.~ Sarai thought while in the body of her younger self. She was still her inside but just not in the drivers seat, the baby part of her was.  
  
"That's not what I am doing Gunn. Look everyone get back to work I'll handle looking into what happened to Sarai."  
  
"Sure" Gunn said not believing it. He was gonna carry on his own research anyway. He and everyone else cleared the room leaving Angel and baby Sarai, who was still crying alone.   
  
"There, there , Sarai...calm down. Its ok, everything's ok. Come on, lets go upstairs shall we?" Angel asked not expecting an answer. Angel took her upstairs and laid her down on the sofa. Then, he called Harmony and told her to pick up baby supplies. After that he went into Sarai's room and came out holding a stuffed little pink puppy. Angel started to make the puppy dance and pretend it was kissing Sarai. Five minutes later Angel realized his attempts of cheering up his daughter failed. So he tried the next best thing, groveling. "Please stop crying Sarai, don't to this please." then, Angel had another idea. He started tickling Sarai's tummy.   
  
~Don't give into him. Don't give into him~ Sarai kept telling herself but of course she couldn't control her reactions so within seconds she started to giggle; a lot. ~DAMN!~   
  
Angel smiled. "There's my happy girl." he lifted her onto his lap. "See no need to cry, everything's back to the way it should be."   
  
~Then why am I still a baby!~  
  
Before they knew it, Harmony knocked on the door with the stuff Angel asked for. "Here ya go Bossy." she said and left. Angel took the bag into the kitchen and came back to the living room with a bottle of juice.  
  
~No way, this HAS to be a joke! I won't drink from that!~ But before Sarai knew it Angel shoved the bottle into her mouth. Somehow without Sarai even realizing it she managed to get control and do something she was thinking about doing.  
  
"Bad little Sarai" Angel said, not seriously, wiping the juice from his face that Sarai had spit at him.  
  
~Huh? Maybe this won't be that bad after all" Sarai thought. ~He's really not mad at me....he *can't* get mad at me I am baby, I don't know any better. Oh, this will be fun~  
  
"What's my girl smiling at?" Angel asked, putting the bottle back into her mouth.  
  
~If you only knew Angel.~   
  
Later that night Angel was giving Sarai a bath and had more water on himself then there was in the tub. "Sarai it's not nice to splash daddy." he said, still not sounding remotely serious, even though he was trying his very best too.  
  
~Yeah but its fun~ she thought.   
  
Eventually it became time to take Sarai out of the tub so Angel took a towel and wrapped it around her lifting her out of the tub. Then he picked her up, wrapped her legs around him, still wrapped in nothing but a towel and he felt something wet on his shirt. Not wet like he had been from the somewhat cool water this was...warm. Angel had a very good feeling he knew what just happened but he looked down just to make sure. Just has he suspected, it was urine. ~and to think I thought the whole 'not being peed on' was an advantage of having a girl~ Angel thought.   
  
~Direct hit.~ Sarai thought.   
  
A great battle erupted right after, one of the greatest fights in the history of the earth.   
  
"Honey stay still so Daddy can get the diaper on" The response was Sarai rolling onto her belly. Angel rolled her back over and she began to kick her feet rapidly. ~I know I'll let her continue to squirm and in about 3 minutes she'll tire herself out.~ Angel was right, soon she did stop. But as soon has Angel re-approached her she started up again. FINALLY almost two hours later Sarai was in her pajamas. Then Angel gave her a pacifier to suck on, carried her to his bed, laid back, and moving her into a cradling position.  
  
~Ah, I guess I'll cut the guy a break..Plus, I am tired and this *is* kinda comfy.~ Sarai thought deciding to behave for the rest of the night.   
  
"See this is the way things are supposed to be, Wes and Gunn don't know what they're talking about. Don't worry though I won't let them change you back and have things the way they were, with being sad and angry." Angel said.   
  
~You better let them change be back! I am not sad I...well I don't know what I am. Although I guess I have been very bitchy to him and he's tried very hard to be nice. Maybe when/if I get changed back things will be different. MAYBE~  
  
A/N: What'd you think of this chapter? Reviews please. 


	5. Inner Self

Chapter 5  
  
Inner Self  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who're reviewing, keep em' coming Also a warning, the F-word is used 5 times in this chapter...but in a funny (or at least I hope its funny) way.  
  
It was time for breakfast the next morning. Much like programing a VCR or voice mail the knowledge of child care was lost on Angel. He figured it be easy to sit Sarai in booster seat, put some apple sauce in front of her and she'd eat it Within a matter of minutes every drop of the apple sauce had been flung from the bowl onto Angels face and hair. Sarai never missed once. ~If I didn't know better I'd swear she was doing it on purpose.~ Angel told himself. "I am going to have to shower again." he said out loud.   
  
~Great that'll give me more time to plan my next move~ Sarai thought.   
  
About forty-five minutes later Angel and Sarai (who was in a stroller) were down stairs in Angels office. The stroller was right next to his chair. Angel decided he'd get right down to business so he started to go through a stack of papers on his desk. This didn't make Sarai happy.   
  
~Hey, he's not paying any attention to me! I'll change that." with that, Sarai let out a big scream causing Angel to immediately drop the papers(literally) and turn all his attention her. He picked her up and started to make funny faces at her.  
  
"If the demons could see you now" Eve commented as she walked in  
  
~Not her again~ Sarai thought, coincidently so did Angel.  
  
"Actually its kinda sweet, and cliche I mean the tough-guy with a soft spot for a girl? Been done before." Eve added.  
  
"Shut up and tell me what you want." Angel ordered.  
  
"Now those two demands aren't conflicting. Anyway, I was just checking in to make sure that everything's OK and there are messages you need me to tell the Senior Partners."  
  
"No I don't so get out"  
  
~Tell them to fix me~ Sarai said to herself.  
  
"As you wish" and with that Eve left.   
  
Angel went back to playing with Sarai but once again, it wasn't long before they were interrupted. This time it was Wesley, Gunn, and Fred.   
  
"We've got some news" Gunn said. "We know why that demon was after you."  
  
"Why?" Angel asked.  
  
"Its call a mul'fac demon and it was planning on recruiting you. See the stuff that was in that blast is used to bring out an inner self. Everyone has one, and not every bodies is the same. For instance, in you're case it's Angelus and in Sarai it's the age she'd be if she had spent all her life here. "   
  
"Why did it want Angel out?"   
  
"Like I said it wanted to recruit you, there is a group of mul'facs planning on trying to take over LA and they wanted Angelus to help. We found out we're they're located and we can take em' out now." Gunn told him.  
  
"Great lets go...wait, who's gonna watch Sarai?" The four of them looked at each other.   
  
"Can't Harmony? Or Lorne?" Fred asked.   
  
"Lorne went to see a client and Harmony for some reason went with him" Angel answered.  
  
"I'll do it" Gunn volunteered.   
  
~Thank god~ Sarai thought.  
  
"No Gunn you're needed to fight along side Angel and Fred will need to go because she's they only one to work whatever that is she's holding" Wesley said commenting on the scientific look gun Fred had "I'll stay with Sarai, I have researching to do anyway"  
  
~No way! Last time Angel left me with him I ended up Quartoth, certainly Angel won't leave me with him again...there's no way~  
  
"Ok, fine lets go, Wes if we're not back in two hours, feed her the foods in the fridge" Angel said getting up and handing Sarai to Wesley "be a good girl when I am gone" he told her.  
  
~There's no way in hell that'll happen~  
  
"Oh, by the way Wes, what are you researching?" Angel asked.  
  
"Ways to change Sarai back."  
  
~Over my dead bo- ok so maybe thats not the best expression but it won't happen, I won't let it~ Angel thought. "Oh right...sure" Angel. Gunn and Fred left to fight the demons leaving Wesley and Sarai alone. Wesley put Sarai back into her stroller and then started to look through a bunch of books. Although Sarai really wanted to get back to being older, the baby part of her eventually kicked in and started to get fussy and began to squirm in her seat trying break free of the seat belt. Wesley handed her the pink puppy that Angel put in the basket under the stroller seat.   
  
~If that thing didn't work for Angel last night, it sure isn't gonna work for *you*~ Sarai thought as she threw it on the ground. Wes right away picked it up and handed it back to her, and she threw it down again. Wesley picked it up again. ~Gee I wonder how long I can get him to do this for?~  
  
****One hour later*****  
  
"Ok Sarai this is the last time I am going to pick this thing up so don't drop it again" Wesley told her for about the millionth time. Sarai couldn't help it, she started to laugh. "Do you find the amusing?" Wesley asked.  
  
~I wouldn't be laughing if I didn't moron~   
  
"That's this game is over" Wesley declared ignoring the fact she threw it back on the floor. Sarai started to cry. "That won't work" Wes said. After awhile when Sarai's crying hadn't stopped Wesley realized maybe she might actually need something, so he got the bottle that was in the same basket the stuffed animal had been in and gave it to Sarai, who pushed it away. Then Wes picked up Sarai ~she doesn't feel like she needs to be changed~ Wes thought. He has no idea what to do so he just started patting her on the back. Soon after Sarai stopped crying, after she spit-up all over him that is.   
  
~That'll show you to ignore me! Idiot!~ she thought.  
  
"How bloody priceless" Spike said entering the room.  
  
"What do you want?" Wesley asked him.  
  
"Nothin' really just came to annoy the big guy but since he's not here I'll have to settle for you."  
  
"Actually I'd never thought I'd say this but I am glad you're here." Wesley said putting Sarai back in her stroller. "Could you keep an eye on her for one second while I put on the sweater I have in my office?"   
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
"Oh, yeah and Spike" Wes added heading out the door "if anything happens to her Angel will call in an exorcist."   
  
"I'd like to see him try." Spike said after Wes left. Spike continued to talk even thoough Sarai couldn't respond. "I can't believe every one looks up to him. Your dads not so tuff ya know. I could take him. Who the fuck does *he* think he is?" surprisingly enough Spike got a responce.  
  
"Fuck" Sarai echoed, causing Spike to turn and look at her.  
  
"What did you just say?" he asked nerously.  
  
"Fuck" Sarai said again. ~huh? Since when can I talk?~ she asked herself.  
  
Spike got on the floor in front of her "sshh don't say that word...you're dad will do me in if he finds out. Ok thats a bad word and its not to be said by little girls got that? Spike tried to explain.  
  
"Fuck" Sarai answered.  
  
"CRAP!" Spike yelled.   
  
"Crap" Sarai once again echoed.   
  
~Bloody hell~ Spike thought "Well at least that's not as bad as the other...if you must repeat one, make it that one." he told her. She didn't respond, however Angel came in.  
  
"Why are you here in my office alone with my baby girl?" Angel asked.  
  
"I asked him to keep an eye...I had to change my shirt...she spit up on it" Wesley answered.   
  
"Spit up? Why? Is she sick? Are you sick precious?" Angel asked going over to Sarai, completely ignoring the part about Wesley.  
  
"Angel I am sure it was just one of those things babies do" Wes answered.   
  
"Yeah you're probably right. So did you have fun while daddy was gone?" Angel had no expectation of a response from her, especially the one he got.  
  
"Fuck" Sarai said clear-as-a-bell. Angels eye's went huge and he turned around and stared at the two other men.   
  
"Did she just say what I think she said?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes she did. Wesley why did she just say that!" Angel demanded.  
  
"Don't look at me...she couldn't say a word when I left her wi-  
  
"SPIKE!" Angel cut in. "You've managed to corrupt my baby in the few minutes you're been alone with her! I am going to kill you!"   
  
"Ah, you can't I ma ghost remember?"  
  
"And now I'll personally make sure you'll never become anything more or less no matter what. I mean she didn't even use that word when she was 14!"  
  
"Maybe not in front of you" Spike said then off Angel's look he added "If she was 14 like you say, she's used that word, trust me they all do."  
  
"Spike I wouldn't make things worse if I were you right now" Fred informed him.   
  
Angel decided to aim his attention at Sarai. "Honey that word isn't one sweet little girl like yourself should say ok? Daddy doesn't want to hear that from you anymore got that?" Angel said gently.  
  
"Crap" was her answer and Angel ran after Spike not caring about the ghost part. Spike eventually ran through the nearest wall cause Angel to run head first into that wall.   
  
"Are you Ok Angel?" Wes asked,  
  
"Oh, swell" he replied sarcastically.   
  
"I did it!" Gunn exclaimed coming through the door with Fred behind him.  
  
"Did what?" Angel asked.  
  
"I found out a way to change Sarai back! Come on, I set everything up in my office."  
  
"No" Angel said simply  
  
~WHAT! He can't do this~ Sarai thought.   
  
"What do mean no?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I mean we're not changing her back"  
  
"Angel we have to. This isn't right" Fred insisted.  
  
"No, we don't I am her father I decide what's right for her and this is."  
  
"You're wrong" Gunn corrected.  
  
"I guess we have to tell him. It's the only way he'll change his mind" Wesley stated.  
  
"Tell me what?" Angel asked.  
  
"Last night there was an attack made on W&H. Some sorta demon cult looking for Sarai. Since one of the security teams look them out right away so we didn't want to tell you because we figured we'd find a way to change her back and you wouldn't have to worry,"  
  
"But why after all this time would groups still be coming for her?"   
  
"Because she's a baby again. Not many people know that she was taken and aged in another dimension. So they're searchin for a baby which she now is again. I have a feeling last night was only the begining. Angel as long as you keep her like this she's at risk and she can't defend herself. You're just setting up history to repeat it self some way" Gunn said.   
  
"Ok fine we'll change her back, but can I have a minute alone with her first?"   
  
"Of course" Wesley said leaving the room with Fred and Gunn.   
  
Angel picked Sarai up and sat down. "Sarai it looks like you'll be going back to the way you were. As much as I don't want that to happen I love you far to much to put you at risk. I wouldn't be against you being 14 again if I knew how to help you but I don't. It doesn't mean I am gonna quit tryin though. It also mean I don't love you any less, either you're my world." he said giving a kiss on the cheek.  
  
~This isn't fair, he's making it harder and harder to hate him~ Sarai thought as Angel carried her to Gunn's office.   
  
"Lay her down on this couch that's surrounded by candles" Gunn instructed.  
  
"This isn't gonna hurt her is it?" Angel asked, doing what he was told.   
  
"Nope, not at all. All I have to do is sprinkle this blue dust over her and she'll change." Gunn said, sprinkling the dust over her, suddenly the blue light flashed again and when it was over, Sarai had been back to normal.  
  
~Act you have no idea what's going on~ she told herself. "What happened?" she asked everyone groggily.  
  
"You were turned into a baby and we just changed to back" Angel told her. "You don't remember?" he then asked. Sarai shook her head 'no'. "Are you tired?" Sarai shook her head 'yes' and she really was. She wasn't even sure if she could walk back to the penthouse.  
  
  
  
"Angel could you carry me upstairs?" she asked.  
  
"No problem" he answered picking her up.  
  
"Bye everyone...thanks for whatever you did" she mumbled as they left.  
  
A/N Reviews please. Oh yeah...if you think just cause Sarai's changed back that this is the end, I am here to tell you there's more to go. I don't wonna give to much away but I'll tell you it involves some scenes Angel and Eve had in "Life Of The Party" but with Sarai thrown in the mix...hhmm wonder what those could be. Any guesses? Well you'll just have to wait and read it...that is if you guys still want more :) 


	6. Life of the party

Chapter 6  
  
Life of The Party  
  
A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, keep em' coming. This chapter will deal with certain scenes during Life Of the Party but with Sarai added.   
  
Sarai was laying in a chair out on the balcony of the penthouse eating strawberry ice cream, one of the few foods she actually liked the taste of. After she drained every last drop of the ice cream and the sun was starting to go down she decided to back inside. On the way to her room she saw Eve in Angel's room with Angel wearing nothing but a towel.  
  
"See this thing Angel?" Sarai asked pointing at his bedroom door. "Its called a door and when you're naked, especially with people in the room, you close the door and you can even use this thing called a lock to make sure it stays shut. This way it'll be one less therapy session bill you'll have to pay when I get older." she said.  
  
"Sarai its not what think..."Angel started to explain.  
  
"Hey, whatever you do naked with people in your room is your business, at least its with a girl this time" That comment made Eve stare at Angel wondering what Sarai meant "I mean not that there's anything wrong with the other way." with that, Sarai walked away and went to her room. A few minutes later Angel, fully clothed knocked on her door.   
  
"Come in" she called.  
  
"Hey I have to go downstairs for a meeting with Eve and everyone else. Will you be Ok here by yourself?"  
  
"If I say no does that mean I can come?" Sarai asked.  
  
"You really wanna come?"   
  
Sarai nodded.   
  
"Lets go then" Angel said.  
  
"Really you'll let me?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Sarai, Angel and Eve headed downstairs and had a meeting with the others.  
  
"Well moral around here stinks" Harmony said handing Angel his blood.  
  
"Its true everyone thinks you suck." Sarai added, "they think you're unpredictable, aggressive, unfair, narrowminded, impatient, overprotective, a total hog when it come to hot water in the morning....  
  
"Are these reasons why *they* think I suck or *you* do?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well I represent the general consensus of the people."  
  
"Oh, Ok" Angel enjoyed their little banters.  
  
"Everyone's wondering if you're going to axe them or *ax* them" Harmony said.   
  
"What I haven't...ok maybe I killed a few of them."  
  
"And serval clients and several potential clients." Lorne said.   
  
"Do they think I am throwing this party so I can slaughter them?" everyone looked at Angel "Fine Lorne put on your best dog and pony I won't get in the way"  
  
"Actually I need you to get involved in this. Come with me to see and A-list guy and convince him to come"  
  
"Fine I'll see you all later. Sarai stay out of trouble." Everyone headed out the door of the office.   
  
"Angel wait up!" Sarai called.  
  
"Yeah what is it?"  
  
"If you're having a party I am going to need something to wear and that involves money"  
  
Angel groaned and handed her some money.  
  
"Only $80?" she asked pouting, Angel didn't stand three seconds. He handed her a credit card causing Sarai to smile. "Thank you Angel" she said pleasantly. She'd been a lot more pleasant since she got turned into a baby. She hasn't thrown anything at Angel or had a *real* fight with him since. Angel and Lorne got in the elevator and Sarai walked over to Harmony with a triumphant look on her face.  
  
"Shopping?" She asked.  
  
"You catch on fast" Harmony commented getting her coat on. "Lets go."   
  
*******Later that night during the party*****  
  
Lorne, Spike, Sarai, Gunn, Fred and Wesley rushed into Angels office. "Angel" Wes called.  
  
"What?" Angel asked looking up from behind the couch with Eve.   
  
"Hey Angels gettin' some...good on you mate" Spike said.  
  
"OH GOD...MY EYES I AM BLIND!" Sarai yelled while Gunn covered her eyes.   
  
"Angel what are you doing with that..."   
  
"Watch it" Eve warned Gunn.   
  
"Lorne is doing this somehow. He told Wes and Fred to be drunk and now they are even though they haven't drank, Spike is thinking positive and Gunn is pissin' all over the office."  
  
"Lorne told you pee all over the office?" he asked Gunn. "And you shouldn't say pissin'"   
  
"You're getting laid behind a couch I don't think you're in a spot to tell me how to act."   
  
"Lorne had his sleep removed he hasn't slept in months." Gunn said.  
  
"So what does that have to with anything?" Lorne asked.  
  
"Something apparently." Wesley said.  
  
"Lorne why'd you let them do that to you?" Angel asked starting to stand up forgetting he was naked, causing Sarai to scream in horror. Angel covered himself with a pillow. "Ok fred and Wes and Lorne fin his sleep, Gunn go talk to the guests, keep the party going, Sarai make sure he doesn't pee any where"  
  
"Right, come Gunn lets see if we get you some 'depends' or something" Sarai told him joking.  
  
"Very funny" he replied.   
  
"I thought so too"  
  
******Later that morning in Angels office, after everything was settled******  
  
"Hey Sarai I just wanted to talk to you, about what you saw before." Angel said.  
  
"What you getting it on with that Eve chick? Its cool I guess except you better have not fulfilled anymore prophecy's by getting some one else knocked up cause I am not sharing my room with anyone. You really should use protection now on just incase" she said matter-of-factly, knowing it would make Angel highly uncomfortable.   
  
"No see it won't I,,,"  
  
"Relax Angel I am just having fun, I'll see you upstairs." Sarai said walking out of the room. She headed toward the elevators when she ran into Eve. "Just the person I was about to look for."  
  
"Is there something I can help you with Sarai?" Eve asked.  
  
"Yeah, you can tell me what your intentions are with my father and it better be the truth."  
  
"Aw...do you feel like because of what happened between us two last night that your position is being threatened?" Eve asked mocking Sarai.  
  
"Believe me when I say I am not the one being threatened here." Sarai said darkly.   
  
"What do you care anyway? I though you don't like you're father?"  
  
"Look" Sarai said shoving Eve against a wall "my father may not be my favorite person in the world but like I just said, he's *my* father meaning he belongs to *me* and if you hurt him in any way, either personally or professionally; if that's the reason why the Senior whatever sent you hear, I will hurt you a lot worse. I didn't get the name 'the destroyer' for no reason so don't make me have to show you why!" having said that Sarai walked away.   
  
A/N: So how was this chapter? In the next one Angel and Sarai have a "day of fun" or at least according to Sarai, Angel on the other hand...well you'll have to wait and see. And review of course. 


	7. Day Of Fun

Chpter 7  
  
Day Of Fun  
  
A/N: Once again, thanks to everyone who's reviewing.  
  
Sarai usually wakes up at the crack of dawn every morning no matter what time she falls asleep so it was a big surprise to her when she rolled over and saw her clock radio said 10:45 am it was even a bigger surprise that Angel was in the living room watching the highlights of the previous nights hockey games on ESPN.   
  
"Hey look who's finally awake." he commented.  
  
"Hey look who's not at work." Sarai said back, plopping herself on the couch. "Did your team win?" she then asked.  
  
"No" he answered bitterly, but then he changed the tone of his voice to a lighter one "So I took the whole day off from work today"  
  
"Really you can do that? Just take a day off anytime you want?"  
  
"Yup, its one of the benefits of being the boss. Anyway I thought maybe today you and I could..."  
  
"You thought maybe we could what?"  
  
"I don't know....do stuff."  
  
"Like what?" Sarai asked cluelessly  
  
"See that's the thing its entirely up to you. Whatever you want to do today we'll do. But its has to something that's fun. Hey maybe even something that you've never done but have been wanting too. So what'll it be?"   
  
"Drive" Sarai said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Angel asked not understanding.  
  
"I want to drive, I never have AND I think it would be fun." Sarai's request made Angel loose all feeling in his body.   
  
"Well see we can't be you're only 14, its not legal" ~that's the best you can come up with? She won't accept it~ Angel thought.  
  
"That's the best you can do? You're CEO of a law firm, that owns the cops and my best friend is your top lawyer. Did you really think I'd accept that?"  
  
~Damn she's good~ Angel thought. "Oh, alright get dressed. I give up. I'll teach you how to drive."   
  
Sarai's face light up, Angel had never seen her that happy so the surefire impending doom that would come along with the lesson would be worth it.   
  
A little while later Angel took Sarai into the garage. "So pick any car you'd like princess." ~oh no I should said anyone except...oh wait with this many cars what are the odds she'll pick the...~  
  
"I want the Viper" Sarai said interrupting Angels thoughts.  
  
~ DAMN IT!~ but Angel couldn't do anything about it, he promised his daughter any car and he wasn't about to take it back. "Fine let me just have the guys move all the other cars out of the garage then we'll get started." he figured it'd be best if they were inclosed with nothing around. After some W&H lackies removed all the other cars and Angel said goodbye to his favorite car, the lesson began.  
  
"Ok put the key in the ignition and turn it." Angel instructed. Sarai did as she was told. "OK very good. Now lightly hit the gas pedal." SO Sarai hit the gas as hard as she could and they jetted forward at 90 MPH. "Lightly start to break...break now" Angel yelled. The car came to a screeching halt when Sarai hit the break as hard and fast as she could causing Angel to almost go through the windshield.   
  
"Was that wrong?" Sarai asked looking at Angel's panicked face.   
  
"LIGHTLY hit the pedals. There's no need to slam your foot down. So lets try it once more" ~Maybe I should have Gunn put my will in order first~  
  
"Ok got it....light press." Much to Angel's surprise Sarai actually did it. The car was moving straight at a slow pace.   
  
"Ok now lets try a right turn ok?"  
  
"YEAH" she said with a lot of enthusiasm.  
  
"Now turn the wheel to the right." Sarai did exactly what Angel said, unfortunately Angel forgot to tell her to do it slowly and to turn it back after the turn was made. The spun around twice before Sarai could stop it. If Angel didn't know any better he'd swear he just had a heart attack..   
  
"Oops." Sarai said.  
  
"Oops is right. Why didn't you turn the wheel back?" Angel was starting to get aggravated.   
  
"You didn't tell me too!"   
  
"I figured it was common knowledge! I mean how the hell did you think you'd straighten the car out again. Unless you're just doing this on purpose to piss me off!" Angel then accused. He knew he shouldn't have just done that or fly off the handle to begin with and he was expecting there'd be hell to pay from Sarai for. He was expecting her to start screaming at him any minute, instead she did the last thing Angel ever expected. She apologized.  
  
"I am sorry...I really.... was tr-trying as best I could.... I wasn't being mean. I just didn't know...really I didn't." Sarai sat there looking down at her shoe's and Angel felt like shit.  
  
~Since one...screaming at her is really gonna make her like you.~ Angel figured honesty would be best here. "Look Sarai I shouldn't have lost it I am sorry...sometimes well, I can be a real asshole."  
  
Sarai laughed. " I know" she muttered.   
  
"Thanks. Tell you what, how about we call it a day on the driving lesson, we can do something else."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
~Good question. Well, if there's one thing I learned from Cordy girls like to go shopping, it never fails.~ "How about we go shopping?" Angel suggested.  
  
"Ok" Sarai agreed perking up.   
  
When Angel was Angelus he did some pretty awful things as well as witnessed some. He was sure he knew all the worst methods of torture there were. Well, as it turns out he discovered one he didn't know before. The summer he spent in hell after Buffy killed him was a breeze compared to being in a mall with a 14 year old girl. As if the brightly colored walls of the stores filled with brightly colored clothes weren't bad enough every single store had overly upbeat music blasting through the speakers. He swore every group he heard playing had to have a contract with Wolfram and Hart. It was just the only possible explanation.  
  
"You're bored out of your mind aren't you?" Sarai eventually asked Angel who was looking into space.  
  
"What? Ah..no what makes you say that?"   
  
"Because you look like you're going to impale yourself on a stake."  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"Yes...you do. We can go if you want. I think I've shopped enough today" Sarai said commenting on the 10 bags she was making Angel carry for her.   
  
"Well if you insist on going who am I to object? Do you want to get something to eat?"  
  
"Is that a joke?" Sarai asked.  
  
"I let you skip breakfast today, so now you have to eat."  
  
"I'll only eat food if you do" she challenged.  
  
"Fine" he agreed. The two of them headed off to a restaurant.  
  
Angel was never a big expert on food but even he found it weird that Sarai ordered Tuna Salad and a hot dog, he found it even weirder when she mixed the two together. But he drinks pigs blood so who was he to judge? So Angel kept his mouth shut and ate his cheeseburger. He listen to Sarai talk the whole time, she went on and on about TV shows and music he knew absolutely nothing about and was sure it was Harmony's influence. When they decided to go home after a very nice day with each other. Angel decided to check in the office before going up to the penthouse just to make sure everything was ok.   
  
"So you decided grace up with your presence after all" Spike commented when Angel entered him office, Sarai was outside showing Harmony all the stuff she got.   
  
"Why are you in my office?"   
  
"Because you don't want me to be and why do you look like you just came back from hell?"  
  
"Have you heard music these days?" Angel asked him. Spike knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"Were the words *NSYNC or Backstreet something brought up at anytime?" Spike asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then she let you off easy" Spike informed Angel, remembering what seemed like hours of torment having to listen to Dawn play those CDs over and over again.  
  
"Whatever....just don't mess things up in here" Angel said leaving the room. "Sarai you ready to go?"   
  
"Yeah ok"   
  
Angel and Sarai waited for the elevator to open, and when it did they both were shocked to see who was inside.   
  
"Holtz!" Angel said bitterly.   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Thats all for this chapter...what'd you guys think? Also I've gotten some requests to bring Connor into the story somehow, even though it wasn't in my plans I will if enough people ask, and if you have an idea of how to do it I am open to suggestions as well. 


	8. Surprises

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Surprises   
  
A/N: Thanks once more for reviewing. It means a lot so keep em' coming.  
  
Angel and Sarai just stood in front of Holtz, who for some reason looked like he did BEFORE he took Sarai to Quartoth.  
  
"Hello Angelus, Sarai" Holtz said stepping up out the elevator. Sarai stepped closer to Angel grabbing his arm.  
  
"If you take one step closer to Sarai, I'll kill you" Angel threatened.   
  
"Like the you killed my own daughter? And wife, and son. Well, anyway I didn't come here to fight you...yet. Just came to tell you that I swore no mercy and I meant it." Holtz said eying Sarai and getting back into the elevator. Angel threw a trash can Holtzs' way but the doors of the elevator closed, blocking it from hitting him.   
  
"What was that?" Gunn said stepping out of his office after hearing the noise of the trash can hitting the doors.   
  
"Holtz...he's back." Angel said.  
  
"What. No way"  
  
"Yeah, and guess what else? He de-aged himself too and is still looking for his revenge because apparently he hasn't gotten it yet" Angel told Gunn.  
  
"I want to go upstairs" Sarai spoke up.   
  
"Ok come on I'll take you. Gunn I want you and Wes searching to see if Holtz recruited anther group and I want Lorne and Fred to see what kind of spells he might've used to make himself younger, and more importantly if that give's him some kind of special powers as well."  
  
"Got it. I'll call you if anything."   
  
Angel took Sarai upstairs and neither one of them said much to each other the entire night. Sarai went to bed early, so Angel decided to do the same. But his early sleep was soon interrupted when he heard screaming from Sarai's room. Naturally he flew out of bed and into her room where she was kicking and turning in her sleep screaming 'no' and 'don't'. Angel ran to her bed, sat down and scooped her up gently shaking her until she woke up. When Sarai did wake up, she was breathing heavily, as if someone had been trying to suffocate her and then let go.   
  
"Ssshh calm dawn its Ok. You were only dreaming baby everything's fine you're safe." Angel cooed.   
  
"Everything's not fine" she said back and then she did something Angel had never seen her do, she started to cry; a lot. She hid her face against Angel's chest and let all out, and he let her. He didn't say a word...he just let her get it out of her system. Eventually in between sobs Sarai tried to speak. "He's" [sob] "going to [sob] "to take" [sob] "me back there" [sob...sob] "I don't want to" [sob] "go back" [sob].   
  
"Sarai listen to me" Angel said lifting her face up, forcing her to look him in the eyes "nothing will happen to you. You won't be taken anywhere by anyone. I lost you once, there's no way I'll let it happen again. I am gonna keep you safe. I promise." Angel told Sarai and in the moment he could've sworn he saw that face...the one that looked up at him the night in the car outside of the store. That's when Angel realized that this was it. This was his chance to either fix everything between him and Sarai or officially loose her forever. And Angel doesn't loose.   
  
"Daddy?" Sarai said for the first time, looking up at Angel.   
  
~Did she just call me what I think she did?~ "Yeah?"  
  
"I don't want to go back to sleep alone tonight ....would you stay with me? Please?"  
  
Not even Angelus at his worst could have resisted her. "Of course I will."   
  
Sarai got back under the covers and Angel laid right next to her with his arms around her the whole night. Angel stayed awake all night watching over Sarai.   
  
The next morning Angel and Sarai headed downstairs as soon as they got dressed.   
  
"Any news?" Angel asked Gunn walking into his office.  
  
"We've been working almost all night you haven't found anything yet."  
  
"We will figure everything out though" Wesley said.  
  
"Yeah and when you do, if its bad are you just going assume whatever you came across is true and betray one of your best friends, again or will you share with the rest of the class?" Sarai said back sarcastically. Wesley didn't say anything back, neither did Angel because secretly he was thinking the same thing, she just had the guts to say it. Sat down one the couch in the office and Sarai sat next to him putting her head on his shoulder.   
  
"So it's true" said a boy who was about 18 walking into the office, looking at Sarai in disgust.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Angel demanded.   
  
"What's wrong you mean to tell me you don't recognize your own son?" Connor asked.   
  
Angel looked confused...he had no idea who this boy was.  
  
A/N: So that was chapter 8...what'd you think? 


	9. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 9   
  
Sibling rivalry   
  
A/N: Due to popular demand in your wonderful and appreciated reviews I added Connor to mix. Now on with the story  
  
"My what? You're mistaken me for someone else. I don't have a son." Angel told him.   
  
"You're the mistaken one...I told you he wouldn't remember" Holtz said walking up behind Connor.   
  
"I think I'd remember if I had a son or not and I don't." Angel argued.   
  
"Oh, but you do. You see gave him up...along with all the memories for, the weaker one" Holtz answered looking at Sarai.  
  
"Who you callin' weak" Sarai demanded.   
  
"Ok this is your master plan Holtz? Trying to convince me I have a son? What are you gonna make me go on some sleazy talk show next to take a blood test? Get out both of you before I rip your legs off."   
  
Holtz and Connor left. And after much convincing Sarai talked Angel into letting her go back upstairs alone. She wasn't up there long before she had a visitor.   
  
"What do you want Connor?" Sarai asked, not even looking up at her magazine.   
  
"So you do remember me."  
  
"Of course...we are twins even though you aged faster then I did in Quartoth."  
  
"Then why didn't you say anything downstairs?"  
  
"Because I don't like you and personally I think everyone is better off not remembering you."  
  
"IS that why Angel gave me up?"   
  
"No, he did it because you were about to off yourself, Cordy...who I happened to really like a lot and tried to kill him a mess of times"   
  
"That wasn't me in that mall...what I tried to do I got messed but it wasn't me." Connor defended.  
  
"And that wasn't Angel who killed all those people all those years ago yet it didn't stop you from holding it against him and using it as a reason to try and dust him."  
  
"See you're wrong about that, that was Angel"  
  
"What he go crazy and make mistakes but you're above it? Give me a break."  
  
"How come you can remember me?"  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"He'll turn on you too one day Sarai"  
  
"He never turned on you....you were against him from the second we got back and never gave him a chance. And he loves me."  
  
"But how can you be sure? He's a vampire."  
  
"Yeah and we're kids of two vampires.....what's your point?"   
  
"My point is you can't trust him."   
  
"But I can trust you?" Sarai asked laughing. "I tried that route remember? I trusted you basically my whole life and you never once helped me. You knew what was going on all along and you didn't do ANYTHING! You just stood by and let Holtz..."  
  
"Hey he was trying to teach us how be fighters....its not my problem you couldn't handle it." Connor said coldly.   
  
"Ya know as much as I hate to say it, these past few months I almost missed you and now I have no idea why. You're a highly disturbed person who needs help but Connor this isn't the way. Whatever revenge plan you let Holtz talk you into? Its not right. By the way...how do *you* remember *us*?"  
  
"Ho-my *father* did a spell...unlocked the memories."  
  
"He isn't your father. Angel is."   
  
"He told me he saw you and Angel getting along but I didn't know it was to this extent. You really let him convince you that he cares? I really thought you were smarter. Unless of course he's using all this expensive crap that fills this place to blind you from seeing the truth."   
  
"And what's that?" Sarai asked.  
  
"That he's only keeping you around so he can have someone to torture the next time he goes evil."  
  
"What? That's insane...even for you to say. I don't believe you. He spent a year, maybe more doing nothing but try to help you, try to keep you from going off the deep end, no matter how many times you tried to kill him. It was all about you...it was always all about you."  
  
"Until I was erased. So that's it isn't it? That's why you didn't say you knew who I was, because you want me out of the way. You've always been jealous of me."  
  
Connors accusation caused Sarai to double over with laughter. "Jeal-you've got to be joking right? I mean yes I am strong but you are stronger then me, and a better fighter and there might have been times where I wished I could have your abilities and I'll also admit it has been easier for dad and I to get along with you gone but I am in no way jealous. Hell if I had it my way the three of us would be a family."  
  
"Well that's never going to happen. And tell me you didn't just refer to that thing as 'dad' that's disgusting."  
  
"Not nearly as disgusting as you thinking Holtz is your father. Besides what do you care anyway? I thought you were off living the dream life."  
  
"After I had my memories I couldn't stand to be around those people anymore. It was all a lie."  
  
"So you'd rather center your life around hate and revenge? See what I am talking about you needing help? And you have to want to be helped before you can be."  
  
"You watch to much Dr. Phil don't you?" Connor asked.  
  
"That's not the point here....but let me tell you something from Dr. Sarai....I will do whatever it takes to make sure you and Holtz don't hurt *my father* so watch your step."  
  
"Ooo...I am very scared of you....you just said yourself that I am stronger then you."  
  
"Yeah but I am smarter."  
  
"Look whatever.... I just wanted to come here to offer my help. If you ever come around and realize that bastard is only interested in himself, come find me at this address." Connor said handing her a piece of paper and leaving the penthouse. Sarai thought long and hard about what Connor said to her. Before she knew it she was out the door.  
  
"Is your offer still on the table?" she asked Connor walking into some old garage space up on top a of mountain.   
  
"I didn't think you'd come here" Connor said.  
  
"Well the directions you gave me were a bit tricky but I found my way. So what's your plan? I am in."   
  
"Take a seat and I'll tell you all about it." Holtz instructed.   
  
*******Meanwhile back at the penthouse********  
  
"Sarai I am back" Angel yelled walking in the door, with the rest of the gang. When he didn't hear an answer he checked her room to see if she was sleeping, the room was empty. "She's not here" Angel stated worried.  
  
"I think I might know where she is" Lorne said picking up a paper with the address off the floor. Without hesitation they all rushed off to the address.   
  
TBC  
  
A/N What will happen now that Sarai switched sides? How will Angel react? Wait and find out...more soon. 


	10. Memories

Chapter 10  
  
Memories   
  
A/N: Thanks again for reviewing...and at this point in the story Spike is corporeal.   
  
****The garage 45 minutes later******  
  
The door busted open and in bursted Angel and the team. "Get away from her" Angel ordered Connor who was sitting next to Sarai.   
  
"Aw come on I am just trying to catch up with my sister."   
  
"I don't know where you kepp getting that from but its not true."  
  
"Yes it is" Sarai answered shocking Angel. "You just can't remember it."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"See when I was born I had a twin...a brother...Connor. And after that whole 'the father will kill the child' prophecy Wes gave us both to Holtz, and when we got back Connor was four years older then me because men age faster then women there. Anyway Connor went looney tunes and tried to kill you a slew of times, even tried to throw you in a box in the ocean. But the icing on the cake was when he held a store hostage along with himself, Cordelia and a bomb. That's when you made the deal with that Lilah chick to take the job at W&H if they re-wrote history and whiped Connor from our memories and us of his."  
  
"Like a reverse Dawn" Spike observed out loud to himself, causing everyone to look at him "never mind...keep going"   
  
"Connors been living another life with a normal family. But Holtz found where all our memories were being kept and he decided to give them back to Connor. I for some reason never forgot."  
  
"That's because of the twin thing" Holtz cut in. "Apparently that's a bond the magic that was used on couldn't break. They used stronger magic's on Connor though, that's why he didn't remember Sarai until I made him. Now its time I think everyone needs to remember" he said breaking a green jar that held all the memories.   
  
"Oh...My GOD!" Angel exclaimed remembering everything that had went down.  
  
"The truth hurts don't it?" Connor asked.  
  
"I don't know what to say" Angel said.  
  
"I think you've said and done enough. I see what you mean about not trusting him" Sarai said to Connor.   
  
"Sarai what are you talking about?" Angel asked.  
  
"I mean how I can be sure that one day you won't give me up because I did something wrong? I've always told myself it wasn't true but Connor made me see it. That you don't care. "   
  
"Sarai...I love you....you know that." Angel said feeling like everything was slowly slipping away from him.  
  
"You claimed to love Connor too."  
  
"Sarai, come on think about what you're saying. You know you can trust *me* and I am saying Angel's the real deal" Gunn said.  
  
"Can I really trust you? I mean up until a minute ago you were living some fake world...how do I know now that you know everything it won't change things?"   
  
Angel was stunned he couldn't believe she had turned on him. Before anyone had a chance to answer the door flung open and in came Holtz's people attacking Angel and co. At the same time a group of vamps looking for revenge on Holtz showed up. A big battle erupted....most of it was taken outside, spread out everywhere. At first Sarai was fighting Angel, even though Angel wasn't trying to fight. Then a heard of vamps interrupted. So then, Sarai was fighting a group of Vamps near the edge of the mountain...and Angel was taken on Connor and Holtz, while they fought the vamps. While Holtz(who for some reason was wicked strong) got pre-occupied with the vamps Angel and Connor had it out. Eventually Connor had Angel pinned to the ground with a stake in his hand.  
  
"I've been waiting a long time to do this" Connor told Angel. Just as the stake was about to go into Angel Connor was tackled off of him by.........Sarai!  
  
"I told you I was smarter" She said as she punched him in the face several times. Connor and Sarai started to duke it out, as did Angel and Holtz. "Dad his necklace....thats his power and age thing!" She called out to Angel while still fighting Connor. "Thanks for telling me that by the way...and you're not THAT much stronger then me."   
  
Angel ripped off the necklace that Holtz was wearing and he turned back into an old man and dropped to the floor....he was finally dead. "Thanks" Angel yelled. "And next time tell me before you go undercover!" Angel was about to go help Sarai out, but Connor had went to push her to the ground but wound up sending both him and Sarai off the mountain.   
  
"NNNNOOOO!" Angel yelled watching both of them fall.   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: What happen to Sarai and Connor? Review....wait and see. 


	11. Lost Souls

Chapter 11

Lost souls.

Angel was pacing in the hospital waiting room looking for a nurse, doctor anyone that could tell him something about how Sarai was doing. She had taken a really bad fall. Connor had managed to stop himself from rolling all the way down...Sarai couldn't. Finally Angel saw a nurse in the hall.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Who?" The nurse said.

"Oh right....Sarai....Sarai Angel."

"I can't give that information out without consent I am sorry, unless you're a relative." The nurse told him.

"I am her father."

"Oh, I am sorry. Follow me" the nurse said leading Angel into a room.

"It shouldn't be much longer" the nurse told him leaving the room.

Angel stood next to the bed holding Sarai's hand.

"Daddy" she mumbled.

"Yeah Sarai."

"I am so sorry...I have to go now." She said as she closed her eyes and Angel watched the lines on the monitors turn red and go flat.

"NO!" Angel yelled waking up from his nightmare. Angel turned his head from the chair he was sitting on and never thought he'd be happy to see Sarai in a coma, but compared to the nightmare he had, he'd take it. She'd been out for almost 3 days and that whole time Angel hadn't left her bedside. She looked paler then he did and she had broken her right leg and her left ankle. As well as having several cuts and bruises from the rocks on the way down, the most severe ones were on her throat and her head. He couldn't believe all the tubes and machines she was hooked up to.

"Any news?" Gunn asked walking in with balloons and trying them to her bed.

"Not good news." Angel said.

"You mean there's bad news?"

"One of the cuts...there not sure which one has caused an infection. A bad one....her temp was 104.3 (f) last time they checked.

"But it can be treated right?"

"There are several different medicines they can try....they're pretty confident one of them will work. There are other things to consider to though."

"Such as"

"Such as how long until she wakes up, how long til they take out that breathing tube, how long until....."

"What? Angel why do I get the feeling you're holding something's back?" Gunn asked.

"Because I am. Because if I say it out loud it really means it's a possibility"

"Angel just tell me. It'll be good for you to say it plus....I gotta know."

"You really care for her don't you?"

"Yeah, she reminds me of myself at her age. And stop going off the subject. What is going on."

"The doctors aren't sure how hard she hit her head .so when she wakes up she might...there's a chance...brain damage." he blurted out. "Maybe not sever maybe not at all but it could happen. Also her maybe fractured they're not really sure. They want to wait for the breathing tube to come out and her temp to come down before they run more tests."

"So they're expecting her to wake up soon?"

"I am....I know she will."

"How?" Gunn asked,

"Same way she survived Quartoth without becoming completely hateful or crazy....she's the strong one. Maybe not physically but where/when it counts she's stronger then all of us."

Gunn didn't get a chance to respond because Connor, who was wearing a cast on his left arm and sporting a few cuts of his own entered the room.

"How is she?" he asked, Gunn walked out of the room.

"How does she look?" Angel responded darkly.

"Look I didn't mean-"

"If you apologize, or say it was an accident that you didn't mean it I will take that cast off your arm and hit you with it. There's a lot of reasons I decided to give you a different life, not just because I didn't want you to kill yourself, or Cordy but one big reason is because I knew somehow you'd hurt Sarai."

"But I wouldn't have. I didn't want to hurt her but she double crossed me. You saw it."

"Right because you showing up here with Holtz with some master revenge plan...not knowing what you to would do to her if she didn't join your team...that couldn't possibly have hurt her." Angel said sarcastically.

"I still don't know why she played me."

"That makes two of us. I guess only she knows that."

"Do you think she can hear us? Or knows that we're here?" Connor asked.

"I don't know. But I want you to go and never come back." Angel said.

Sarai found herself in a gray room filled with fog and she was wearing a white dress.

"You're not supposed to be here." A voice called out. Then a women with blonde hair and wearing a blue dress stepped out of the fog.

"Where is here?" Sarai asked the women...although she'd never met her before, she felt like she knew her.

"This is the dimension of lost souls, for people who are stuck between crossing over and going back." the women said looking closely at Sarai, then smiling. "You have my eyes" she then observed touching Sarai's face.

She knew who this women infront of her was, she didn't know how she knew but she did. "Mother?" Sarai asked.. "You're my mother aren't you? Why are you here? Why am I here?"

"Yeah its me Sarai. I was sent here to help, to tell you which way you need to go. You're not lost like all the other souls that come through here. You need to go back."

"I can't Its to hard...I can't do it anymore." Sarai confessed.

"I know its hard...but you can do it. You have to. Angel needs you to go back to him."

"I am sure he'll get over it. I mean can't he and Connor mend things up so I could stay?"

Darla looked saddened by Sarai's request "its to late for Connor, sadly he is a lost soul, just in a very different way. He's so filled with hate and rage that he can't be brought back. Angel was right when he gave him up. It was the best, the only way to help him. Like I said before, you can't stay, you don't belong here. Why didn't turn on Angel?" Darla asked suddenly.

"Because he's grown on me during these past few months I've learned to...I well... I guess I learned to love him. I couldn't betray him."

"Have you ever told him that?"

"No"

Darla smiled. "You need to. He loves you too more then you can ever begin to realize and that is why you can go back. You have someone waiting for you to return, ready to welcome you back into the world, which is one more person then most people pass through here have. He really does need you. You're all he has."

"He has friends."

"But they're not family you are. Sarai you got lost the same way Connor did at one point but you didn't choose to stay that way, you found your way back. Learned how except your hard and unusual life and move on. Most importantly you learned how to live and love. And you did it because you wanted to, you choose not to live in your own private hell full of hate toward everyone who tries to love you. I am so proud of you for it, Angel is too I can feel it. You may have my eyes but you're his daughter I look at you and I see him everywhere. Finding out that not everyone is against you and what you did the other day, pretending to be on the other side, risking your life to save his because you thought it was the right thing? I know it was his influence that made you do it and that it works both ways too."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've changed Angel...loosened him up a bit."

"You call that loosened up?" Sarai questioned.

"Trust me for him, that's loose. You keep him in line, give his life meaning. You're the sunlight in his sunless world. Even though you two have had more then your fair share of problems you've come along way. And the journey isn't over yet. Now you've spent more then enough time here it time you back where you belong."

"Could you come with me?" Sarai asked.

"Baby, I am with you. I've been with you and watching you this whole time. There was a time when you were inside me, and now I am inside you. Right here" Darla explained putting her hand over Sarai's heart. "You shared your soul with me once, I know how pure it is and how much love you have inside you. You need to learn how to let it out though, share it with others, and let then know that you are."

"What'll happen when I go back?"

"I can't tell you that. But I can tell you you'll be fine and everything will work out for the best. I promise you."

"But what about Connor?"

"I'll handle Connor...I just said everything will be as it should."

"Ok...If you think I am ready. I'll go back."Sarai said.

"Very good. Always remember what I said. I am always with you and I always will be." Darla pulled Sarai close to her and kissed the top of her head and a white light flashed.

Back in the hospital:

Angel was sitting in Sarai's hospital room looking out the window when he heard a noise, someone moaning Angel turned around to see who it was....it was Sarai trying to speak.

"Don't try to talk yet...let me see if I can find someone to take that tube out of your mouth first" Angel instructed going out to look for someone. He came back with a doctor and a nurse.

"Ok Sarai let out a big cough so I can take this out" the doctor said, Sarai did as she was told. As soon as the doctor took the tube out the nurse stuck a thermometer in her mouth for 60 seconds.

"Its amazing the fevers gone." the nurse said, making the usually broody Angel a very happy vampire.

"Sarai do you where you are?" the doctor asked.

"In a hospital." she answered with a low and raspy voice.

"And do you know who that is?" the doctor then asked pointing to Angel.

"He's my father....anything else you'd like me to tell you to convince you that all the lights are on upstairs?"

_"father? What happened to 'daddy'?"_ Angel thought. "Are you in pain?" Angel asked Sarai

"My leg hurts a little and my throat"

"Well that's to be expected anything else?" the doctor asked.

"No"

"It's a amazing.... I don't know what else to say. I've never seen a case like this before. We'll give you two a few minutes alone before I come back for a full examination" the doctor said leaving the room with the nurse.

Angel then hugged Sarai almost as tight as he could. "Don't you ever scare me like that again" he ordered.

"So you're punishing me by squeezing all the air outta me?" she asked,

"Oh...I'm so sorry" Angel said letting go.

"Its ok....so what ended up happening with Connor?" she asked.

"Who? What are talking about?"

_'Huh guess she sent him back to his other reality. Gotta cover this up now.'_ she though "Nothing...I must've been dreaming." she said.

"Oh....I though I lost you"

"I was never lost....just misplace for awhile. But I am back now and I am not going anywhere."

"Believe me I know that. You do realize I am never letting you out of my sight again right?" Angel asked smiling.

"Yeah, I know"

"And you're not complaining?"

"No....I am not"

"Sarai do have any idea how dangerous what you did was? I don't know what I would've done if anything had happened to you. Why did you decide to risk your life and pretend to be on Holtz's side?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Ah...no"

"I did it because I know what its like."

"Know what, what's like?"

"Not knowing what I'd do if I anything happened to you." Sarai said looking Angel in the eyes. Angel had never been so touched in his life.

"You have no idea how much that means to me but you don't need to protected me or look out for me. That's what I am supposed to do for you."

"No, that's what family does for each other." Sarai said sitting up and putting her arms around Angel. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Sarai."

"Ok this getting a little to 'Camdens' for me we need to stop" Sarai joked. Angel looked blankly at at her. "Camdens....7th Heaven? Hello... Ah, never mind your actually better off not knowing that show, I often try to forget its on." Just then Sarai's hospital gown fell off her shoulder down to her elbow, Angel went to fix it for her when he noticed something on the back of the shoulder.

"Is that a tattoo?" Angel asked.

"Oh yeah...did I forget to tell you about that? Do you like it? Harm helped me pick it out"

Angel stared at the colorful unicorn that was on his daughters body and come up with only one conclusion, the hardest parts of raising a daughter were just getting started and he couldn't be more excited about it. Well, that and he needed to have a serious talk with Harmony.

The End.

A/N: So that's it. What'd you think? Be honest and all I asked is no flames please. Also Any requests for another fic? I am open to ideas. And thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed throughout the story. It's meant a lot to me. You can also now find all the other Sarai stories in my profile (aka by clicking Gigi13 at the top of this page.) Hope you like them.


End file.
